A conventional baby stroller generally includes a frame composed of primarily two rear posts and two front posts, a seat portion is connected between the two front posts, and two handles connected to the two sides of the seat portion. Each of the front posts and the rear posts has a wheel. A plurality of links are pivotably connected between the two respective front posts and the two respective rear posts on the two sides of the stroller, such that the stroller can be folded to be a compact assembly which is convenient to be carried and stored. Nevertheless, the stroller cannot stand up by its own, the user has to lean it against a wall and remember to lock the wheels to keep the stroller in position. The folded stroller is easily to fall with a slightly touch which can be happened a person or even a pet passing by. This is not convenient for the user who grabs other objects at hands and/or cannot find a fixed object upon which the stroller can lean.
The present invention intends to provide a kick stand assembly that is pivotably connected to the rear post of the stroller and includes a kick stand which supports the stroller on the ground.